sleep my little one
by easia51
Summary: edited! What happens when Eli notices that he's crushing on a certain scientist called Rush? When Rush gets stuck on a planet Eli follows him and wants to help him. Can he help and do both of them get home. Is love between them possibl.
1. massage

Hello everyone. So first things first. Stargate universe is not mine and if you wish to know who it does belongs to then you have to google it.

Anyway **if you don't like the pairing Rush/Eli then don't read this.** don't say I didn't warn you

oh yeah my grammar isn't perfect and if you want to know how the story continues you can become my beta-reader, just send me a mail.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------sleep my little one----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Damn, first life-support, then the power, then the water problem, then the disice and now this again. Food was also become a problem but it was not something that could be fixed by scientists. Yet col. Young urged every scientist to find a planet in range with food on it. Again for the... how many time again?... Dr. Rush was sitting at the consoles, trying to find a way of solving this problem. Apparently everyone was aware of this and avoided the area as much as possible, hoping they wouldn't get an overworked scientist on their back. Since Rush had done this once everyone seemed to disappear when the scientist was grumpy. Everyone except Eli. It was like the boy was totally unaffected by the mood swings of the doc. He and his keno observed him frequently and took notes or something like that. Rush wasn't sure about that. He didn't have the time to keep an eye on Eli.

"Since you missed dinner I brought it with me. You haven't eating anything since yesterday" Eli said while he walked in the console room with a cup of protein soup.

Dr. Rush didn't reacted on the comment but typed away on the console in front of him. Eli putted the cup down by the doc and sat down on a bench a few metres away.

"anyway, I guessed you wanted to eat it here. I mean the mess room is really crowed at the moment. I couldn't find a seat anymore. I guess with the low foodsupply everyone wants a meal 'cause they don't know if they will get any the next day, you know. Almost like starved wolves."

"Eli! Not now" Dr. Rush almost shouted.

Eli became very silent and looked a bit sad. "yeah, whatever. Thanks for the meal Eli" Eli mumbled.

Dr. Rush looked up and sighed. "I'm sorry Eli it's just..."

"oh no, it's oke. I understand. You're working and you can't concentrate and everything..." Eli answered with an understanding nod.

"I do appreciate the meal, though" Eli smiled at this.

after this conversation Dr. Rush took a sip of the soup and continued working. Eli stayed with him but didn't say anything anymore. He was playing with the keno. He liked to experiment with it. Each time he used it he learned something new about the thing. But there was one thing that he should always be aware of : col. Young. Young had ordered him to put the keno away and not to spy on people. Now the spying part wasn't that difficult but the putting away was. The thing made him feel save for some reason so he just hide it from the colonel.

After a while the keno was getting a bit boring. Really everyone was in the messroom and there was nothing really interesting so Eli looked up and saw Dr. Rush sitting at the console. Suddenly it struck Eli that the doc really looked tired. His face was almost white and his eyes reddish. Also he was really tense and the way he was almost hanging over the console couldn't be good for his back.

Eli noticed how Rush's hand went to his neck, nose and eyes more then once in attempted to wipe away the tiredness. Eli stood up and approached the doc silently. except for his math skills Eli had one other skill. He had learned to give massages. He had actually learned this to help his mother. She always had headaches and a massage always helped her. But maybe he could help Dr. Rush too.

Dr. Rush didn't hear Eli approche and almost yelped when the hands touched him. But as quick as the shock came it also disappeared. The small circles on his back and shoulders had their effect and washed away all the stress. It actually felt kinda nice.

Eli felt the sudden shock and then he noticed how the doc relaxed at his touch. He knew that if he talked now all effect was lost so he didn't say a word and just started with the massage. He also noticed that Dr. Rush had stopped working and almost lay back in his hands. He moved his hands to the neck and started to threat the muscles there. He heard a sigh coming from Rush which almost made him snicker, almost but he would hate to ruin the moment.

end chapter one

* * *

hope you like it. If you want to leave a comment just push the little blue-ish button and tell us. Please don't leave angry comments saying you didn't know it was Rush/Eli. I warned you.

Anyway the next chapter will come soon, with or without beta-reader


	2. sleep my sweet one

hey,

so here the new chapter of sleep my little one. I don't know how many more chapters there will be. But I have another two waiting right here. Anyway have fun reading this.

* * *

**2. sleep my sweet one**

Eli didn't noticed time flying by until he heard a soft snore coming Rush. Eli smiled at this. "It was about time you got a good night sleep" he whispered in Rush's ear. Eli had only one concern and that was the position Rush was in. If Rush lay like this for even an hour his back would be sore for the next days which would be bad for him and everyone on the ship 'cause they would have a grumpy scientist on their hands again. Not wanting this Eli slid a hand under the scientist's shoulders and another hand lifted Rush's legs. Although Rush looked heavy, he wasn't at all and Eli noted that he should watch Rush and see that he got his soup. Rush didn't weight more than 50 kilos. Now carrying Rush bridal style Eli searched for Rush's room.

Eli was glad that really everyone was in the mess-hall. He wouldn't know what to say if someone found him running from room to room with Rush sleeping in his arms. Apparently Rush was very tired 'cause it didn't wake him up at all. Finally he found Rush's room and entered. He saw a bed which almost covered the whole room, a closet and a little chamber which was a small bathroom. Carefully Eli lay Rush down on the bed. Then he made sure that the lights weren't too bright and he turned the alarm of the clock off. Then he noticed a nice-looking couch. There were also some books on a shelf.

Inspecting the books he found a picture of a smiling woman between them. He took it carefully and studied the picture. It seemed that the woman was sitting on a bench in a park and she didn't really notice that a picture was taken. As he putted the picture back his fingers stumbled on a something else. Eli took it and saw that it was a golden ring... a wedding ring. Silently he went to Rush and checked his left ring-finger and indeed there was also a ring. 'So he is married' Eli thought by himself and somehow he felt ... different by the thought. He thought about that feeling for a moment. It felt like... jalousie?

Eli sat down on the stared at the ring and he was confused. Why would he be jealous? Rush brought him on the ship and learned him allot so being thankful was normal. They were both loners and they both liked the technology and the Destiny so being friends with Rush was almost predestined but jealousy? That would mean that he was crushing on... 'God, no' Eli thought while he processed this information. 'I had never had a girl, but that's just because I not popular, right?' Eli looked at Rush. Why did this man always gave more questions then answers even when he was asleep. Eli sighed and wiped away the sweat that wasn't there.

Suddenly someone rang the bell and Eli almost jumped up. He walked to the door and opened up, revealing col. Young. Eli looked over his shoulder to check if Rush was awake. For a moment he thought he saw some movement. "Eli..." Young started with a questioning look on his face. Eli walked out the room and closed the door behind him so Rush wouldn't awake from the conversation.

Something had woke him up although he didn't know what it was anymore. All he did now was that he wanted to sleep some eyes remained shut and he didn't move either. It was the best way to fall asleep again. yet somehow it was impossible to sleep again. Suddenly he heard something. Someone was saying something. He could vaguely hear it. When he concentrated he heard what was said.

" Eli, why were you in Rush's room?"

"Now as much as I like to believe this is really about me I think this was actually a visit to Dr. Rush"

"Yes it was and that why it came here and found you."

"Listen if you need anything from Rush you'll have to wait. He sleeping at the moment and he needs it. So if you have anything you need you can either leave a message or find someone else to do it." Eli almost cursed under his breath

"We need to find a planet to find food!"

"so, can't a human get some rest. What does it even have to do with scientists. The Destiny flies in autopilot. We just have to wait."

"whatever. If Rush wakes up say to him I wish to speak ASAP."

"I will."

Although Eli had the feeling the colonel wasn't happy with the answer he turned around and enter the room again, closing the door after him. He waited until he heard the colonel leave and sighed again. "luckily he didn't ask further about me being here" Eli said to nobody in particular. "well, why are you here?"

Eli jumped a metre into the sky at Rush's voice. At this Rush laughed darkly.

"hey, don't you laugh. You scared the hell out of me."

Rush just smiled a bit and then turned serious again. He cocked his eyebrow "so..."

Eli knew he was asking why he was here. "well, I couldn't let you sleep in that chair, now could I? It would have ruined your back. By the way you needed the rest. You looked exausted and you still do." Eli tried to explain.

Rush looked at him for a while. "oke... And what are you doing with that ring?" he asked. Eli noticed he was still holding the ring although he had forgot about it. Eli scratched the back of his head. "I kinda found it and then came and I forgot about it."

"mind if I got it back?" Eli scooted over to the doc's side and gave him the ring "yeah, sure. I didn't know you are married actually."

"was married" Rush corrected him "Lost her to cancer six years ago."

Eli looked at Rush and saw the emotions on Rush's face. For once the scientist was like a open book. "I'm sorry" Eli said while he lay his hand on Rush's shoulder. "No it's oke." was all Rush said.

Rush stood up. "anyway I should go to col. Young."

"oh no you don't" Eli said while pushing Rush back on the bed. "You need to sleep. I said it before and I say it again: You need a rest."

Rush looked angrily at him. "Eli, this ship and the people on it need me and I am fine so let me do my job."

"no, you're not fine" Eli said while blocking the doc's way."when was the last time you slept?"

Rush ignored the question and searched for a way out. Then he found a spot under Eli's arm and took at run at it. Eli took the doc by the shoulder and pushed him back. Rush took Eli with him and both of them landed on the bed. Eli landed on Rush with caused Rush to grunt. Eli blushed when he realised the way they where laying.

Rush tried to get away but Eli was to persistent and planted his arms on both sides of the doc. "Listen, col. Young said that when you woke up you had to go but I can't remember you being awake so go back to sleep and rest while you can." Eli hushed.

Rush sighed and understood that fighting against all of this wouldn't work. "fine" he snorted while looking challenging at Eli. Suddenly he noticed the blush and then he noticed that this was indeed an embarrassing scene. He didn't want to know what people would think if they saw them like this.

Eli got up and went back to the chair to move it to the bedside.

"Even if I wanted to sleep, Eli, I couldn't."

Eli was losing his patience. It was as if he was bickering with a child.

"When I was massaging you..." Eli blushed again " ...you had no problems with falling asleep."

"I have to say you're good at it"

Eli smiled at this. "Are you suggesting something ?" he said playfully. When he saw saw Rush smile mysteriously he knew his answer.

While massaging Rush's head,neck,shoulders and back Eli couldn't stop blushing. He felt sort of nervous and he could only smile. He didn't say anything cause he feared that his voice would be unstable. He could only conclude that he was indeed crushing on Rush which still confused him. He had never had a relationship or this kind of feelings for a man nor a woman. His mother had frequently asked when he would get a girlfriend and each he had said that it would come when it felt right. Somehow, he didn't know how, this felt right.

Like Rush could read his thoughts he started to talk about cloë.

"So Eli, how's Cloë?"

"fine I guess. I haven't seen her these couple of days." Normally Eli would ramble on but somehow he didn't find Cloë that interesting anymore. "I know she sees me as a brother so what would be the point of forcing it in something more." It remained silent after that.

A few minutes later Rush said: " She always said that love was something special, a feeling that couldn't be forced. Something that was just there in the air."

Eli figured he was talking about his wife. He felt the musles tense up under his fingers.

"the last days before she... Well, we talked about all sort of things. And one of those things was love and her advises about the subject."

Eli knew it was hard to talk about and he figured he was the first to hear this. "I'm sure she gave great advise"

Rush nodded. "Yes... Yes she did. She always could help me and she always knew how to let me relax when I was stressed and everything."

again Eli felt the jealousy coming up.

"You know what the last thing she said to me? She said I shouldn't mourn to long and that I should find happiness again."

Rush was breathing deeply and uncontrolled. Eli sat down beside him and stroke strands of hair to comfort him.

"she was a wise woman" Eli whispered.

He felt sorry for the man and jealous of the gentle words said about the woman of the picture but somehow he felt that part of the words were also meant for him. Like the woman was talking right to him through Rush. "yes she was" he said while he nodded. Eli saw a few tears coming from Rush's eyes. Gently Eli hugged Rush who sobbed silently. "It's oke... it's oke" Eli whispered in Rush's ear while Rush fell asleep while Eli still sat beside him, gently stroking Rush's hair. Eli promised himself that he wouldn't tell anyone what was said in this room unless Rush wished so.

* * *

Yeah I know, very fluffy. Anyway tell me what you think.

Oh and yes I am still searching for a beta-reader, so let me know when you're interested.


	3. stuck on a planet

another chapter, just for fun. btw: Still not mine

* * *

A couple of days later everyone was suspecting everyone for murdering a man of the military. Also a planet was found. Though it was covered in sand and rocks they found something interesting. A ship had crashed a kilometre away from the gate and Dr. Rush wanted to inspect it. He, col. Young and a couple of marines went though the gate.

Eli was waiting anxiously in the gate room. Only two minutes left. He kept looking at the clock and wished they would hurry up. Finally the marines came through the gate but Col Young nor Rush was with them.

"Where's Col. Young?" Scott asked.

"He and Dr. Rush wanted to take a closer look on the ship before leaving. They are coming"

Scott signed as he took a look on the clock. Suddenly Col. Young came through the gate.

"shut the gate. Rush isn't coming"

Scott saw the wound on Young's face" What happened"

" We were struck by an avalanche."

Eli knew Young was lying. No way that this was coïncedence and Young had seen the footage of the suïcide and Rush coming in three minutes later. Young just wanted revenge but this was going to far. Eli walked to the gate controls and pushed the gate address.

"Eli what are you doing. Were going in ATF in twenty seconds" Young yelled seeing what Eli was doing.

" I'm not going to leave him!" Eli answered while taking his bag and putting the keno- controller in it. Then the gate opened.

"Eli think about this. You can't return. The Destiny won't be here anymore"

Eli nodded "I know".

At this Young ordered "stop him" but Eli was faster and jumped through the gate.

He landed on the sand. The gate closed as soon as he got through and Eli knew that it was the last time he had seen the Destiny. Eli scanned the environment. There really was only sand and rocks as far as the eye could see. Not knowing were Rush was Eli took his keno and sent it flying searching for anything. Eli walked towards the ship, knowing that the 'incedent' had happened somewhere along the way.

When Eli took the last turn to the ship he saw Rush lying in front of it. Eli rushed to his side and checked the heartbeat and the breathing. Everything seemed fine so he probable was knocked out by Young. Eli saw the bruises and cuts on the mans face and took his bag, searching for a clean tissue and some antibiotics. TJ once gave it to him when they had split up on a mission. "Just in case" she had said. Gently Eli cleaned the wounds

There was nothing to do anymore and Eli looked at the ship. Slowly he walked closer, inspecting every aspect of the ships details. He had never seen anything like it, not that he knew much of space vessels or anything. Lying on that hill it did however make a good base. Eli soon started making camp in the shadow of the ship by searching for wood, which he found a half of a kilometre from the camp and unpacking his bag.

Eli's bag was like a emergency-kit. It contained all sort of things: matches, some candy bars, two falcon's of water, a blanket, a flashlight, the Keno controller and a I-pod which was left in it since he had arrived on the Destiny. With the wood and the matches Eli made a campfire 'cause the night was coming. Then he searched for rocks. With these rocks he started to build a wall between the ship and the hill to stop the wind from coming in from that side. He spread the blanket over Rush. After making camp he was tired and sat down by the fire studying his surroundings.

The first thing Rush noticed when he woke up was the blanket. He stared at it in confusing. He didn't remember having a blanket with him nor falling asleep. Suddenly everything came back. He and Young had stayed for a little longer and Young had become enraged by discovering why he had kept silent of the suïcide. They had fought and obviously he had lost. Being here ment that they had abandoned him and the Destiny was gone.

"Damn!" he cursed.

Only then he noticed his surroundings and the movements of someone. Someone had made a fire and had given him a blanket a was now shining in his eyes with a flashlight.

"Dr. Rush, you're awake. Finally, you had me worried there for a moment." Eli said as he walked towards him.

" Eli, is that you?"

"yep it is"

"what are trying to do? Blind me?"

"Oh sorry" Eli quickly turned the flashlight off.

"Is the Destiny still here?"

"ehh... well I would like to say yes but I would be lying"

"So, it's gone"

"ehh... yep"

"then what are you doing here?" Rush asked as he stood up and noticed that there was a camp being made.

"I ... I sorta..."

Rush looked darkly at Eli "you sorta wanted to rescue me and race back to the gate to get me on the Destiny while you knew you were never going to make it and you were going to be trapped on a planet?"

Eli scratched the back of his head and nodded "yeah, something like that"

"you idiot! You could be save and well on that ship discovering the universe and helping those should have stayed."

"well, sorry for worrying about you and trying to save you!"

"You don't understand do you? I knew this was going to happen some day and I trained you for that day, to take over the science department and to advise Young with his decisions. Those people don't know what they're doing!"

"You knew and you did go here anyway? that's insane!"

"I didn't know that day was coming so soon!"

Having yelled enough at each other both men sat down by the campfire and remained silent. Eli angrily stared in the fire while Rush inspected the surroundings. He saw the stone wall and the campfire.

"You have set camp up properly."

"Thanks" Eli grunted, still angry.

Rush watched him for a while.

"Look... I'm sorry. I just been abandoned of the ship I was trying to fix. That ship was my lifework. I'm just angry..."

Eli huffed but it didn't sound that angry anymore.

"candy bar?" Eli asked as he tossed the thing already.

"thanks"

"you're welcome".

After that Eli lay down and want to go to sleep.

"Put some wood on the fire before you go to sleep and use the blanket if you want" he said as he closed his eyes.

"I will" Rush said, because there was nothing left to say.

* * *

tell me what you think of this chapter, more is coming. Still no betareader. If you're interested mail me.


	4. water

**This is the last chapter I have for now.**yes I know it's sad. I have more chapters but they will have an oc which I have to describe first and that takes a while and I think you guys would find it rather boring cause Eli and Rush won't do much and only will be listening to the oc.

anyway: stargate universe or any other stargate serie is not mine only the plot.

**4. Water?**

When Eli woke up the next morning the fire was still on and the blanket was wrapped around him. He smiled at this. Rush lay on the other side of the campfire, curled up to a ball and really close to the fire. Eli guessed it had been cold this night. He stood up and putted the blanket over Rush. Then he looked at the remaining wood. He had to get new wood soon but for now it was enough. As he threw the wood on the fire little sparks came from them. Eli didn't notice it 'cause he saw something else. On the rocks there was dew, morning dew. That meant there was water. He smiled at this. Were there was water, there was life. He took a candybar and start eating his 'breakfast'.

Soon Rush awakened and he also took a candy-bar which only left one.

"We're need to find food soon." Eli said as he searched the bag, finding nothing but a old caramel.

Rush sighed "there's nothing here".

Exactly at that moment the Keno came to the camp and Eli catched it. He took the controller with it.

"Let's see what this little guy has been filming"

He played the video and saw that it was taking from a birds-perspective. Rush scooted over to Eli and watched from over Eli's shoulder. Eli felt Rush breathing in his neck and felt goose-bums coming up. He blushed again and he was glad that Rush didn't see that. Silently Eli slightly moved his head to the docs untill he felt the hair of Rush. It tickled his face and Eli smiled.

"Wait a second" Rush said suddenly. Quickly Eli focused on the video. "Go back"

Eli did was him was told and saw what the doc had seen. The was something green. He zoomed in and saw grass and bushes and even a few trees. Apparently the keno had flown really high and had made footage of the surrounding.

"zoom in a bit more" Rush urged him.

When Eli zoomed he saw what Rush saw. There was water.

"Water... we're saved" Rush said and Eli felt that Rush was smiling ( don't ask how but it is possible).

The only problem was that neither of the two men knew how far this oasis was. If it was more than a day walking then the food would be gone and there would be no shelter from the sun.

"we must try" Rush said.

Eli nodded and started packing. When he had put the fire out he looked at his self-made wall and signed "that was so much work and all for nothing."

Rush looked up at this. "Who knows. Maybe the water isn't far and this will become our permanent camp" Rush said while he gave Eli a pat on the back.

"Oke deal" Eli said "If it less then a half day walking this becomes our base"

Rush rolled his eyes but nodded. Eli jumped up happily and led the way. Rush chuckled. It was so easy to make that boy happy.

Both of them didn't know how many hours they had walked but both were tired of walking. Everywhere they went there was always the same scenery: rocks and sand as far as they could see. Eli wished that he had a hat or something else to put on his head. The sun was killing him. He should have thought of that before he had jumped through the gate. Also the bag was becoming heavy. At first it weight nothing but when he became tired and had carried it for hours He began feeling it.

"guess it's more then a half day"

Rush who was walking behind him nodded and said: "yes and we're not there yet."

"oh God" Eli huffed.

Eli sweard he was seeing things. He had seen a bird in the sky for the third time.

"Rush, do you see that bird too?" he asked.

Rush looked up. "yes I do."

"oh, so I'm not imaging it?"

"no Eli. I guess were coming closer to the oasis." Rush huffed.

"oh good" was all Eli answered. "cause I thought I was seeing things"

Just when he said it Eli collapsed. It surprised Rush but he caught Eli before the boy hitted the sand.

* * *

ho, a cliffhanger. Anyway if you're not annoyed by an oc taking over the next chapters then tell me and I will upload them.


End file.
